The Legend of the Bladers
by werewolves779
Summary: Alternate universe. Continuation of the Prologue. No kingdom hearts characters will ever be in this story. All are original characters. I'll take all criticism and ideas into consideration.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Graveyard of Fate. Where all the fallen "legends" are remembered only by their Soulblades that lined the wasteland. Dust clouds littered the graveyard, making it hard to breathe. And now a new war between the Insurrectionists and the Bladers was unfolding here like it had all that time ago...

Cling! Clang! Clunk! The Soulblades interlocked in a ferocious battle of strength & wit.

"Give in to the darkness! Let it take hold of your soul!"

"I'll never join you Slade!" Blaze launched himself backwards & shot a blast of fiery hell from his Soulblade, heading fast for the villainous Slade. Slade laughed & shot a fury of icy crystals from his Soulblade at the tremendous fireball. The ball of fire froze solid & shattered on the dusty battleground.

"You can't stop me, Blaze! You're too weak & merciful to do it. It's a shame really. You have so much potential yet you're too stupid to unleash it."

"You'll pay for what you've done! I am the blader of legend! I will destroy you! & return the world to its rightful balance of light and darkness. I won't allow you to do to others what you've done to me!" Blaze lunged at Slade who easily blocked the blow.

"By now you should realize that Firesoul is not enough to take on my Dawn of Ruins. You're wasting your time. Just join me & I can give you everything you ever want!"

"Shut up!" Blaze swung Firesoul across Slade's face, grazing his left eye.

"Aggh!" Slade staggered back, one of his gloved hands covering his injured eye. Slade's glove had been stained in blood. Blaze leapt towards the stunned ruler of darkness, Soulblade in hand. Twisting his body midair, Blaze landed behind Slade. Firesoul slashed into Slade's back, sending him hurtling into the ground with a loud thud. With Firesoul aimed at his head, Slade dared not move.

"Submit, Slade! You can't win!"

"How long must you delay the inevitable?" Slade asked the young boy. Blaze was unsure of what Slade had meant.

"What are you talking about?" Blaze curiously asked, lowering his guard but keeping an eye on Slade.

"Your fate. You're fate is to die here today in the properly named, Graveyard of Fate!" Slade swept Blaze's feet out from under him and quickly stood back up, reversing their roles & wiping a stream of blood off his cheek onto his glove. Blaze had dropped Firesoul upon hitting the ground & was too dazed to summon it back. Growing tired of the boy's presence, Slade stopped holding back and was aiming to kill the young guardian of light. "You will submit- Or you will die!" Slade lifted Blaze up by his throat.

Struggling to breathe, Blaze fought to release Slade's grip that only tightened the more Blaze struggled. Blaze had significantly weakened from lack of oxygen and slowly stopped fighting back. "Hmph. Foolish boy. You let your emotions cloud your mind & now you've paid the price with your life! Too bad... You would've made a great slave to the darkness." With a smirk and sense of success, Slade flung Blaze's motionless body into the nearby ledge. Blaze's limp body pounded into the ledge and fell to the barren wasteland they had battled upon. Slade opened a portal of darkness and made his way through with a maniacal laugh that would make you shudder upon hearing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaze. You are the legendary blader. You must train; for even now you aren't nearly strong enough to take on the evil that lurks deep within the world you call home. You must defeat the darkness Blaze. For you are this world's only hope.

Blaze awoke from a sleep filled night & peered out the window over his bed. The sun had came out & the water glistened like diamonds. He stretched as he stood up with a yawn. "Blaze! Its almost noon! You were supposed to start training half an hour ago! Let's go!"

"Wha- what?" Blaze looked over at the clock. 12:33. He'd accidentally slept in. Quickly, he out on his shoes and ran to the training grounds with his friend Gabe. "I can't believe you let you me be late for training, Gabe!"

"Yeah? Well, I can't believe I had to remind you."

"Whatever."

-At the training grounds-

"Today we will begin training your elemental powers, Blaze. Gabe. Knowing you have none, means you have the day off. Unless you'd like to practice on the dummies over there." The man pointed to the makeshift targets set up for combat training. Their master, Pol, had taken it upon himself to train Blaze and Gabe.

"I couldn't take a day off master. If I did, that's a day stronger Blaze will be than I am. I can't allow my best friend such an advantage. I'll be practicing on the dummies if anyone needs me." Gabe bowed and began his rigorous training while Blaze practiced his fire technique.

"Blaze. Try to shoot flames through your Soulblade. With a soul of your caliber, it should be almost instinct. Now, show me what you can do."

Blaze nodded & summoned his Soulblade, Firesoul. It was a very unique blade. The hilt was orange with a ruby embedded in it. The blade was red & always emitted a small amount of heat . A crossguard designed to resemble flames had been delicately designed. The flamed guard was blue with a purple hue. Blaze focused & prepared to unleash his fiery spirit through the blade of his sword.

With Firesoul aimed high in the sky, the young boy gave it his all. His all was apparently not enough as only a faint spark that died out long before it hit the ground had come from the tip of the blade. "Aw man. What a disappointment. Sorry master. I guess I'm too weak for elemental powers right now." Blaze's face flooded with disgrace & disappointment & Firesoul disappeared as quickly as it'd been summoned moments before. Master Pol pit his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That's why I'm going to teach you how to use that power Blaze. Don't worry. You'll be able to control the flames inside you before you know it. Just keep practicing & you'll get it."

Blaze smiled at his master's kind words of encouragement. "Master. I have something I'd like to tell you. But you can't tell anyone else. Especially Gabe."

Pol looked at his young pupil with curiosity. " I understand. You can tell me anything. I won't speak a word of it. I swear."

-After training-

The night sky was filled with stars & the air was nice & cool. Blaze, Gabe, and Adaline were all out on the shore admiring the view. "Hey. Blaze. Earlier, while we training, I noticed you'd stopped to tell the master something. Care to fill us in?" Gabe was eager to know what juicy secrets might've been exchanged between the two.

Blaze's heart skipped a beat. He'd hoped Gabe was busy practicing when he and the master had spoken. Adaline could tell Blaze was uncomfortable with the subject and made an attempt to change topics. "The sky is even more beautiful than usual tonight. We should stay here as long as we can to let the image stay in our mind for years to come."

Gabe leaned up & looked over at Adaline. "Where'd that come from?"

"My head of course. I just don't want to miss any time I can send with you two. You never know how long you have left. Its best if you make the moments you have count so that when your time comes, you have no regrets." She leaned up and looked down at Blaze, who had somehow dozed off & then to Gabe. She laughed.

"Oh wow. Now you've gone and bored the guy to sleep Adaline. You always say the weirdest stuff."

"Sorry. How has your training been going lately?"

"I've been practicing my moves quite a lot. I'll be able to beat sleepyhead over here in no time." He laughed and nudged his sleeping friend. Blaze jumped up and looked around. He was having a hard time figuring out where he was and was starting to freak out.

"You okay?" Adaline asked as she grabbed his arm. Blaze looked at her and after realizing where he was, laid back down with his arms behind his head. Gabe looked at his watch and told the others it was getting late. They all decided to call it a night and each went their separate ways until the morning sun called them all back for the new day ahead of them.

Little did they know, a lingering darkness was spying on them and silently planning its attack through the shadows...

The next day was a slow start. Blaze woke up early at 11:22. He went our to the training grounds to meet up with Gabe and Master Pol. Gabe always got a headstart on training in the morning before Blaze woke up. But today was different. Looking around, Blaze didn't see his friend anywhere on the training grounds.

"Master, where's Gabe at? He's always here at this time."

Pol turned to his young pupil with a disturbed & worried look. Blaze knew something was wrong. "He- he's gone Blaze. Last night... the darkness took him while we slept. We may never see him again."

"But... but how do you know for sure? There's no way he was taken by the darkness! I can't believe that master."

"Blaze... Your friend, he's gone. You have to accept it. I'm sorry. Gabe is lost in the darkness. And I don't think there's a chance to bring him back. Its best if you just forget & move on."

"No. No... I won't just forget my best friend. I have to bring him back. I can't let the darkness take him away!" Blaze summoned his Soulblade & slashed the air, which opened a portal. Running through it he disappeared & the portal vanished. Pol's head slumped down as he watched Blaze disappear.

"Blaze..." Was all he could say.

Both of his pupils had disappeared, possibly forever. Pol gave Adaline the news & comforted her.

-The Dark Corridors of Vaxion-

Blaze had opened a portal to the only place he knew was filled with darkness- The Dark Corridors of Vaxion. Blaze had never been there before but he'd heard stories of the place. It was a place where all beings of darkness gathered. The air reeked of death & the dark characters that he passed all kept a close eye on the boy.

They mumbled under their breath small words of disgust & all wondered why a boy that fought for the light would visit such a dark & unwelcoming place. "Hey you. Guardian of the light. What're you doing in a place like this? You lost or something?" One of the beings finally asked. Blaze stopped walking and turned to the one who'd spoken to him.

The man was about his height. With spikes growing out of his head instead of hair and eyes that seemed to stare through anything he looked at. He was dressed in red tattered clothing and had a scar that covered his chest that could be seen through the holes in his aged garments.

Blaze summoned his Soulblade and put it to the man's throat. If he hadn't received the attention of everyone before, he'd certainly gotten it now. "Have you seen a brown haired boy about my age come through here?"

"Calm down man. Jeez. I don't know what you're talking about, I just work here. You're the only boy I've seen pass through here in, well, ever."

Blaze lowered his blade & made an announcement to the entire crowd who'd gathered around. "If any one of you have seen a boy with brown hair I suggest you tell me where I can find him. I won't hesitate to kill every last one of you."

"Big words for a boy who can barely wield his Soulblade. I suggest you get out of here if you know what's best for you." Blaze turned to the ominous voice. It was a man with white glove, a coat of pure black and eyes of pure evil. "I'm Slade, leader of all darkness. I know not of where you're friend is. So leave before my men decide to kill you." Everyone bowed before their leader.

"My friend... was taken away by the darkness. Someone must know of his whereabouts. I know I'm not welcomed here, but I'm not looking for trouble." Firesoul disappeared from his grasp. "Please. I just want my friend back. If anyone here can help, it'd be much appreciated."

"Get out. Now. This is your last chance before I strike you down myself. And trust me, it won't be quick and painless." Slade threatened.

"Whether you help me or not, I will find my friend. And if you get in my way Slade, I won't hesitate to destroy you." Blaze summoned Firesoul and opened a new portal that he quickly jumped through.

"Master Slade, what was that about? Who was that boy?"

"Don't worry about him is a nobody. A worthless boy who will never be of importance. Forget about him."

"Yes master." Geoffrey bowed. His hair was as black as darkness itself. Slade smirked.

"Geoffrey, you must prepare yourself for the uprising. It will soon be upon us."

"As you wish master." Geoffrey summoned his Soulblade, Night's Edge, & opened a dark portal back to the Vaxion trading grounds. Slade smirked as he watched his young pupil disappear into the dark abyss.

 **I don't really care for this chapter but I thought it was still necessary to put in the story. This is an alternate universe story if you didn't pick that up by now. I post whenever I feel like it so its not a set time period between chapters. The more motivation I have the faster u post. Stay tubed next post when Blaze and Geoffrey encounter each other. Will they fight? Will they have a spot if tea and talk about politics? Who knows.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-A dense forest located within Donosha

"I could've been killed back there in Vaxion... Why am I so stupid and reckless..." Blaze thought to himself as the portal landed him in the forest of Donosha. Donosha was a city of peace that after the Soul wars, was left uninhabited by fierce battles unlike any others. What was left after the war ended was mere rubble. It was never rebuilt and thus over the past centuries has turned into a thick forest full of the ruins of the past. Most people by now knew nothing of its existence.

Blaze looked around at the trees that surrounded him. It was an unfamiliar sight. He'd never been wherever he was. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he walked around looking for any sign of life or a memorable landmark nearby. After a few minutes of wandering the forest, Blaze tripped over a small, nearly unnoticeable lump on the ground that was covered in moss, dirt, & grime. He stood back up & inspected what had caused his fall. It was a rectangular shaped object. Blaze picked it up and wiped the moss away to reveal an aged and crumbling brick.

"What's a brick doing way out here?" He thought to himself. He tossed it back on the ground where it shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Finally after what seemed like days, Blaze entered a clearing. "What is this place?" He asked as he saw a nearly destroyed building in the middle if the small clearing. The walls were caving in and the brick door had fallen and shattered on the ground. Due to Blaze's curiosity, he slowly approached the building being careful not to make any sudden movements and cause it to crush him underneath.

Once inside, the holes in the roof shined in some light to expose the building's insides. Although mostly destroyed or broken, what was left behind was some sort of mysterious shrine. But to whom was it for? Blaze summoned Firesoul to illuminate the room better. Blaze's Soulblade was able to heat up and glow to be used as a makeshift torch if need be. Firesoul lit up the room and the hieroglyphs that coated the walls like paint were exposed in all their now fading beauty.

"This is some freaky stuff. I'm probably going to regret going in here." He said. A noise suddenly echoed down the hall behind him. It sounded like footsteps. "Is someone following me?" He asked himself. He continued deeper into the shrine and the farther in he went, the louder the footsteps behind him became. There was no mistaking it- he was being followed.

After quiet some time, Blaze finally reached the end of the dark & gloomy shrine to where a lone coffin covered in jewelry and other fancy trinkets laid on a small platform of soapstone.

"Yeah... I don't like this at all. I need to get out of here before something absurdly unrealistic occurs..." Just as he turned back around, the footsteps stopped and in walked a man about Blaze's age but a little taller.

"It seems you've stumbled upon a shrine of old. Do you even know where you are?" The man asked our hero. Blaze took a step back, accidentally hitting a tripwire that lit all the torches in the circular room. Now that he could see, Blaze put Firesoul away and answered the man's question.

"No, not really. I've never been anywhere near here. I didn't even know it existed until my portal messed up and sent me here instead of the capital."

"You're in the lost city Donosha! This place used to be a utopia. That is until the soul wars that is. This once peaceful place was the heart of the city. Every technological advancement, every mechanical mystery up until the war was started here. This place is historic and no one knows a damn thing about it. Its a shame really." The man explained.

"If it was so advanced, then it shouldn't have fallen in the war. This place has no importance anymore." Blaze snapped back.

The man laughed. "Want to hear a joke?"

Blaze was confused. "Um... Sure I guess..." He said with a shrug.

"Alright. Alright. Listen to this." He said laughing, " I'm an assassin and I was paid a lot of money to find you & make sure you died a most gruesome death by my hands." The man bursted out laughing like a hyena.

Blaze scratched his head. "Yeah. That was hilarious man." He said with an uneasy fake laugh.

"Wait. Damn it. That wasn't the joke. Okay. Okay. Let's start over. Want to hear a joke?"

Blaze sighed. "Hit me."

"What goes up while also going down at the same time?"

"I don't know. Tell me." Blaze replied.

"Your mom!" The man said laughing even harder than before. "It's hilarious isn't it? I heard it at a bar and ever since I can't stop laughing about it." He said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Best joke I've ever heard man. Congrats." Blaze said as he rolled his eyes agitated at this lunatic's crazy sense of humor.

"Yeah, I know right? Anyway now that I got to do my joke, its time I reveal who I am." The man stepped out of the entranceway I to the light. He had black spiky hair & a scar running down his left eye. The man wore a black strapped suit covered in tiny daggers & other small weapons including vials of poison & a battle sword that was most likely taken off a dead soldier.

"My name is Rienzi. And I'm going to be serving you on this beautiful day. Our special is today..." He pretended to check a menu. "Our special today is utter annihilation by the hands of none other than the assassin, Rienzi himself! You're lucky to have such an honor!"

Blaze let out a sigh of disappointment as he summoned Firesoul and deflected Rienzi's strike. "Who sent you?" Blaze asked.

"Is it not so obvious?" Rienzi replied as he threw a dagger at Blaze that grazed his shoulder.

"Slade..." Blaze whispered as he heated up Firesoul and launched at the crazed assassin.

"Bingo slingo! Bravo!" Rienzi said with a quick applause before he blocked all of Blaze's onslaught. "You got potential but you lack the stability and mindset to really let it shine. It's a shame really." Rienzi said as he jumped backwards and flung two more daggers at Blaze. This time Blaze sliced through them with the heat of Firesoul. "Quick learner too!. My oh, my, you might have actually been able to defeat Slade if you hadn't crossed paths with me first." Rienzi shot lightning at Blaze through his free hand. Blaze narrowly dodged it and swung his Soulblade at Rienzi's battle sword. As the two interlocked, sparks flew as they struggled for control.

"Stop this now & you can walk away with your life!" Blaze offered the assassin.

"If I did, Slade would have his men hunt me down and I'd be dead within hours." Rienzi replied as he forced Blaze to his kneel. "You're done, kid. Make it easy on yourself."

"No way. It'd ruin the fun." Blaze grabbed a poison vial from a strap on Reinzi's belt & shoved it through Reinzi's stomach. The vial shattered inside his body and the poison leaked into his blood and organs.

Rienzi let out a gasp as he fell to his knees and dropped the old battle sword holding the hole in his stomach covered. Blaze stood over him and kicked him on the ground. "You're done."

Rienzi looked up at Blaze & attempted to speak but it was too late. Blaze swung his sword and decapitated the assassin. Blaze was covered in blood and exhausted. Firesoul disappeared & Blaze made his way out of the burial room. He took a deep breath and left the shrine.

Someone was outside waiting. It was a different man similar to Reinzi's stature but definitely not any assassin. "Well, well, well. It seems you bested that insane assassin Rienzi. I knew he wouldn't be up to par. That's why I'm here though. I'm going to do his job for him. Prepare to die Blaze!" Geoffrey threatened as he summoned Night's edge.

Blaze's eyes widened as he saw the weapon in Geoffrey's hand. "Where'd you get that?!" He asked furiously.

"What? This?" He waved Night's Edge around in his hand. "Its my Soulblade doofus. Don't ask such stupid questions."

"Liar! That's not yours! Tell me the truth now!"

"I don't know what else to tell you. This is my Soulblade. Believe me or not. It doesn't matter. It's time for you to die!" Geoffrey replied.

Blaze's shoulder was still bleeding and he wasn't going to be able to go much more than an hour without treatment. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to hunt down Slade and end this whole uprising against the light. That is my destiny."

Geoffrey laughed in his annoying voice. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing. You can't have light without darkness & you can't have darkness without light. They are two sides of a coin and you can't stop either side from existing!"

"You may be right. But I'll die trying." Blaze replied as he lunged towards Geoffrey.

"A stupid boy with a stupid and impossible goal. Such disappointment." He said as he blocked Blaze's attack. "You will not survive this battle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I don't know what you did to poor Rienzi, but damn did you mutilate him with all that blood covering your useless flesh." Geoffrey told Blaze as he shot a large lightning bolt from the tip of his Soulblade.

Blaze dodged it & ran towards Geoffrey in a sheer fit of rage. "You don't know when to give up do you? You can barely keep up as it is. Why must you push your body past its breaking point?" Geoffrey asked as he effortlessly stepped to side & kicked Blaze in the back. Blaze soared in the air through a few trees before landing on the ground. He attempted to stand up but as he did, his legs gave out & he fell back down.

Geoffrey walked up to Blaze's motionless body. "You know, I thought you were going to be a challenge. There's no way you killed Rienzi. I've heard the stories of his feats. A weakling like you would never be able to take him down. You truly are useless. I have orders not to kill you yet, but since you're near death and I'm a nice person, I'll put you bout of your misery." Geoffrey raised Night's Edge into the air & jabbed it down into Blaze's body. "No hard feelings, okay?"

To Geoffrey's surprise, Blaze vanished & was no where in sight. Confused, he looked around raising his guard.

"What are these shinnanigans? Show yourself, fool! Don't delay your own downfall."

"You shouldn't think so highly of yourself. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I suggest you leave before you regret coming here." A fierce voice called out. Geoffrey flung Night's Edge through a row of trees cutting them down.

"Reveal yourself. I demand it!" Geoffrey yelled angrily. A crackling noise came from a few trees behind Geoffrey and a man about twenty-five landed on the ground. He wore a red robe & had a tattoo surrounding his right eye & not a single weapon on him.

"Do not test me young boy. Go to wherever you came from & you will be able to keep your too big ego & honor intact." The mysterious man warned the furious young being of darkness.

Geoffrey's eye twitched. "Are you saying I can't take you?" Geoffrey laughed. "You're unarmed. Don't be stupid."

The man squinted his eyes. "Take your own advice and leave before things get ugly. And no one likes ugly right?"

Geoffrey grunted loudly. "I don't know who you are but you will pay for crossing paths with me!" Geoffrey lunged at the man with his black Soulblade. The man didn't flinch but instead grabbed Geoffrey by the wrist.

"Don't test me." The man said as he crushed Geoffrey's wrist, his bones shattering with force. Geoffrey let out a cry of pain. The man threw Geoffrey to the ground & put his foot on his chest. "This will be your final chance to leave with your pride."

Geoffrey spat on the man's sandal. "You will regret not leaving." The man kicked the boy into the air and then shouted out, "FURY OF A THOUSAND DEATHS!" before unleashing a blast of punches that were so fast the human eye couldn't see them. Geoffrey let out cries of pain as he was beaten. After what seemed like an eternity, the punches ceased and Geoffrey fell to the ground with a cough of blood. "Get out of here. I spared your life. You should be grateful."

Geoffrey summoned a portal of darkness and crawled away, his life barely intact.

The man rushed over to where he had hidden Blaze earlier. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. How'd you do that?" Blaze asked weakly. The man shook his head.

"No time to explain. You've been poisoned from that gash in your shoulder." The man pulled a small vial from the inside of his robe. "Take this. Itll keep you alive & cure your poison."

Blaze swallowed the liquid quickly & managed to sit up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"My name Ezio. I saw what happened. You're lucky to be alive after such reckless behavior."

"I'm Blaze. I couldn't control my anger. I let it take control of me. It was wrong to allow that to happen." Blaze replied.

"Come with me. I'll explain what you saw earlier." Ezio took Blaze to his hideout in the Donosha forest.

It was a dark cave. Ezio lit a few torches that were mounted in holes that he'd carved in the walls. Blaze sat down leaning against the wall.

"I am an Ozymandius Blackstar Wizard. The last of our kind to be exact. The rest have died off and we have no successors anymore. Wizardry is a dying art. I specialize in physical spells and techniques. What you saw earlier was The Fury of a Thousand Deaths. It is a very powerful and lethal attack that can kill almost anything. But it comes at a price. Using it significantly deteriorates the user's body. I'll only be able to pull it off maybe two more times before I die from using it."

Blaze was astonished that Ezio had used the technique to save his life at the cost of destroying his own body. "You said it was extremely lethal. If that's so, why did Geoffrey survive?" He asked.

"I held back. I had no intention to kill the boy. There was something about him... Almost as if he was being controlled by an outside force." Ezio said as he wrapped Blaze's wound in a cloth.

"I need to get going. I have to get to the capital and warn the guardians of light about the uprising before its too late." Blaze said as he attempted to stand but was too weak to do so.

"You're in no shape to be going anywhere." Ezio replied.

"I don't have a choice. I have to get there. If I don't-" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Well? What reason is there to be going while in this condition?"

"I... I don't remember..." Blaze said slouching in disappointment. He'd become so caught up with hunting down Slade and Geoffrey that he'd forgotten his reason to embark on his quest.

"Then you will stay here until you are healed." Ezio replied as he stood up and left Blaze on the floor. "Get some rest. You need it."

*3 weeks later*

"Thank you for what you've done Ezio. I appreciate it. But now that I'm all better, I really must be going to the capital. Hopefully I'm not too late..."

"Before you go, take this with you. It'll keep you safe." Ezio said as he handed Blaze a black necklace with a red flame pendant. "Its a small ceremonial gift a wizard gives to someone destined to do great thing with their life. I've carried it around for almost a decade now, but I knew when I first saw you, that you were special. Take care of it Blaze."

"You have the oath of a guardian of light that it will be safe in my hands. Don't worry." Blaze replied as he put the necklace on and opened a portal to the capital.

\- The Capital-

Upon Blaze's arrival, his heart dropped in disappointment. He was too late. The dark rebellion had already began & the once busy city was turned into a place of chaos. Shops were shut down, windows shattered, & the citizens were nowhere to be found.

Blaze continued walking through the desolate city, making his way to the palace where the guardians of light resided- or at least Blaze hoped they did. He rounded the corner & immediately jumped back behind the building. Peeking around the wall, he spotted five mechanical beings clearly up to no good patrolling the streets.

The robots surrounded three small children, the oldest being no more eight and the youngest five.

Blaze watched in horror as the robots slashed & bashed the children until their bodies went limp and the screams and cries had ceased. Blaze took a deep breath and fought back the urge to attack the robots. They were out of his league and there was no way he could take five at once.

"It's worse than I thought..." Blaze thought to himself. After the robots had entered another nearby street, Blaze ran to check on the three children. They were already dead. Blaze closed his eyes for a moment & then continued towards the palace. Blaze spotted the palace about 100 feet away down the street but there was a problem. It was surrounded by more heartless robots. Blaze counted fifteen total.

"There's no way I can get past them. I should just bail for now." Blaze summoned Firesoul and slashed a portal in the air.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for treason to our savior, Master Slade!" A robotic voice called as Blaze jumped through the portal. The robot patrol squad shot their plasma cannons at him but he was already gone.

"Master Slade, a being of light has escaped our grasp. He jumped through a portal before we could reach him." One of the robots reported over the radio.

"What does he look like, SR-17?" Slade asked.

"Sending the video analysis now, sir."

After seeing the video, Slade was enraged. "Get me that boy at all costs! Set your priority level on maximum for this assignment. I need that boy out of the picture! He's the final guardian of light that stands in my way."

"Yes sir!" The robots replied, ending the transmission.


End file.
